The Alphonse Mambo
The Alphonse Mambo is the 15th song on the album The Coroner's Gambit. Lyrics I could almost hear the rhythm section Kick in as the sun began to blaze I saw you walk across the plaza Figured I'd just play it like it lays Yeah yeah yeah I think I'm gonna be real sick again I think it's gonna happen real soon And I know I can't afford another night here in this place With its sixteenth floor view of the ocean and the dunes And it's gonna be just you and me today Waiting for the other shoe to drop in Tampa Bay I could hear the roar of the crowd In the stadium a couple blocks away It's the kind of thing that used to get me all worked up But I don't want to talk about it now okay okay Okay I just want to get this whole thing over with I don't want to deal with it anymore I hear the cogs all slipping at the same time And then I see you walk in through the door And it's gonna be just you and me today Waiting for the other shoe to drop in Tampa Bay Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about a point you come to where you say No! No. But you don't ''mean ''it." 2002-03-01 - Slow Bar - Nashville, TN *"It's a song about when you're in a hotel in Southern Florida.... and there's some big college game going on down the street, or maybe it's the Bucs, who knows, uh, and, uh, and everything that you were sort of planning on being the single constant in your life is shortly about to fizzle in spectacular fashion, and so you turn to the person who is not actually there but who you're picturing because you're ranting by yourself alone in this high room, and you say everything you mean to say, but then they never show." -- 2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *"This is a song about, uh, one person fixing to come into contact with another person, and that's where they begin to encounter problems." -- 2002-03-08 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1999-07-09 - Starfish Room - Vancouver, British Columbia *2000-09-17 - The Make-Out Room - San Francisco, CA *2000-10-16 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2000-10-19 - WFMU Session - WFMU Studios - Jersey City, NJ *2001-02-10 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2001-04-21 - The Olde Club - Swarthmore, PA *2001-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2001-08-03 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2001-12-07 - Good Records - Dallas, TX *2002-03-01 - Slow Bar - Nashville, TN *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-03-08 - WNUR Session - Evanston, IL *2002-03-08 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-03-10 - The Green Room - Iowa City, IA *2002-03-11 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2002-04-13 - Sky Church - Experience Music Project - Seattle, WA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-12-06 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2002-12-07 - Amstel Festival - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2003-04-06 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-04-09 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2003-06-06 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2004-02-26 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2004-03-31 - ICA - London, England *2004-07-17 - Benefit for Piedmont Wildlife Center - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-10-21 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-06-17 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2008-06-06 - Natural History Museum - Los Angeles, CA *2009-06-13 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-08-21 - Durham Be Easy Festival - Durham, NC *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-10-29 - A Haunted Hot Tub Halloween - Littlefield - New York, NY *2011-12-06 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2015-10-07 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2015-10-10 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2016-12-16 - House Show for Scott - Cherry Hill, NJ *2017-04-09 - The Factory Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2019-01-28 - Live from Wizards of the Coast HQ - Renton, WA *2019-12-06 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song *2002-03-01 - Slow Bar - Nashville, TN *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2007-06-17 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-10-29 - A Haunted Hot Tub Halloween - Littlefield - New York, NY *2019-01-28 - Live from Wizards of the Coast HQ - Renton, WA Category:The Coroner's Gambit songs Category:Video